


录像带

by TornadoMustaine



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Murder, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornadoMustaine/pseuds/TornadoMustaine
Summary: 我有两盘来路不明的录像带，你想跟我一起看看吗？
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 6





	录像带

**Author's Note:**

> 改变了世界线，绿洲于2000年解散  
> 本篇内容和思想十分消极（不知所云

我手头有两份录像带，或许你有兴趣跟我一起坐下来看看？

不过说实在的，我也不记得它们是怎么出现的，但我知道自己非看不可，你明白这种感觉吧？有时候你就是知道该做什么，我不相信宿命论那种狗屁玩意儿，但今天，我不得不跟着它走一次。这种感觉其实还不错，尤其是当你昏昏沉沉了几个星期——或者是几年——我记不清了，总之——操——不好意思——我要说什么？噢，录像带。录像带，对，事先说明，要是待会儿出来的是个没穿衣服的人，你就赶紧离开吧，我可是要继续看下去的。

都是题外话了，我们瞧瞧屏幕里这个家伙吧，好在他衣冠还算整洁，穿着看似大许多码的大衣，一直靠在坚硬的铁皮椅背上，一只手抚摸着下巴上的胡茬，侧仰着头，专心致志地观察着天花板上悬挂的灯管，虽然看不清他的五官，但你瞧瞧他隔这么远都能看得明明白白的眉毛，可真够完美的。屏幕里的灯光惨白又刺眼，因此他的脸上毫无血色，看起来还挺冷酷的，我猜他是一个意志坚定的人。

“他死了。”画面外传来这样一句没什么感情的话，对于在审讯室工作的人来说，这应该只不过是一个需要告知嫌疑人的事实。

屏幕里的人一动不动，若不是偶尔能看到他眨眨眼，你一定会觉得这个老旧的机器又卡带了。沉默时间有点过长，他可能觉得应该做出些反应，于是看向了桌子对面的人。

“我知道。”

“你对此有什么想说的吗？”

他终于动了动，侧过头抓抓头发，“也没什么特别的，挺遗憾，就这样。”他的声音倒是很平静，不管是什么样的犯罪行为，看上去都应该跟他毫无关联，不过，老兄，我太了解这种人了，他们说的每个字你都别信。

“我们感到很抱歉，你有在他身边看到过不寻常的人吗？”

“没。”

“没有举止怪异的陌生人吗？”

听到这个问题，他居然笑了笑，“得了吧，即使是我在他身边，我们俩也通常根本不记得对方是谁，你懂我意思吧？整个世界都他妈的是我们这样的举止怪异的陌生人。更不要提我们已经解散了好几个月了。”

“那么你与他在绿洲乐队共同工作期间是否存在严重的利益分歧？或者说根据你的记忆，是否有人与他存在剧烈争执因此具备动机？”你听，审讯的人根本不会说人话，他们恨不得把每个字都给你加个密。

“根据我的记忆，”他重复了一遍，但我得说，这句话从他嘴里说出来并不像是可靠的保证，反而由于他懒洋洋的语调，含糊的吐词而显得讽刺意味十足，“任何人都是傻逼，任何人都有可能跟他打起来，所以你们说不定得去把所有见过他的人统统抓来审一遍。”这才像是人话，不管他做了什么，我都先为这种话敬他一杯。但他似乎没打算放弃话语主动权，说话时整个人从椅子上坐直，往前倚身，盯着对面的人——从我们的角度看也就是盯着咱们——像头蓄势待发的豹子。“说实在的，谁在乎呢？喜欢他的人哭个两天也就把他忘了，讨厌他的人——顺便说一句可多了去了——说不定正在开派对呢。”他瘪了瘪嘴，“真他妈是个混蛋，偏惹出这么多麻烦事。”

噢，死的是他的兄弟，发表这种言论可算不上什么绅士行为，甚至有点毫无人性，我猜他们几乎痛恨彼此。

“据我们了解，在乐队解散之后，你一直都闭门不出，是否在乐队期间你与被害人有过相当不愉快的经历？”

“没。”简短的回答，倒是很保险的选择，不过奇怪的是一直没有律师在场，情况很有可能对他不利。 

然后就是一连串反反复复的问题，咱们快进好了，我猜你也不想看他们用三种措辞问他案发当天在哪里吃的早餐，大概有个二十分钟左右，上帝啊，真受不了。

到最后，我猜他们已经示意他可以离开了，但他还坐在椅子上直勾勾地盯着对面的人——再次说一遍，也就是咱们——我得说，他这种神情可真够吓人的，你知道开膛手杰克那种变态吧？我想他们在最后一击之前就是这种表情，等着你问点儿什么，但自己又一言不发。

第一段录像带就到这里了，老实说，我几乎不记得我看了什么。这个乐队才解散不久，两兄弟就死了一个，所以另外一个兄弟就被审问了？这是什么狗屁逻辑，我自己也有兄弟，我这么跟你说吧，我跟我兄弟们几乎都不怎么讲话，这老兄还能跟他兄弟呆一起工作，这种人我还是第一次见。咱们还是赶紧看第二盘吧，我已经有点腻了。

还是那个审讯室，那个同样的小个子男人。只不过这次，画面的角落里还有警卫人员把着门，而整个氛围都好像凝重紧张了不少。这种情况一般都应该是掌握了决定性证据了，你得相信我。

“我想你应该记得这副手套。”一只手从画面外伸了进来，推给他一张照片，他依旧是一副漠不关心的神情，往桌面上瞥了一眼。

“怎么着？”不像是挑衅，反而像是由于真诚的好奇而发问。这种语气在这种环境下可讽刺极了，我觉得他平时应该挺幽默的。

“我们昨天在你公寓附近的垃圾箱里找到了这副手套，”画面外的声音几乎有些得意了，“以及所有其他的作案工具，上面全部都沾着你的指纹和血迹，经检测，这是被害人的血液。”

老天爷，我得为这个兄弟默哀几分钟。

“对，”他居然很迅速地开口了，我怀疑他早已经想清楚了要怎么回答。“都是我的东西，事实上，是我昨天自己扔的，你知道吧，按你们的办事效率可能下辈子才能还他一个公道，所以我就顺手帮了帮你们，不用谢。”你是不是也怀疑自己听错了？他还特地用这种平静的语气讥讽别人，这老兄可真够不一般，虽然看不清他的表情，但我猜他在笑。

“你是在供认你的犯罪行为吗？”瞧瞧，经典的屁话又来了。

显然，他也觉得这种话很烦，“不是，我在跟你讲睡前故事。”我可以肯定他在笑，老天，我还真挺愿意跟他相处相处的。

但他很快就收起了那副玩笑样子，微微低下了头盯着自己的掌心，半张脸沉没在阴影里，看不清他是什么表情，他似乎在思考自己的措辞。沉默了一会儿，他简短地开口说道：“是我亲手杀了他，没什么可遮掩的，我和他见不得人的事情多了去了。”

“你可以选择在律师在场的情况下——”

“操他妈的律师，”他把手揣回夹克衫的兜里，咒骂了一声，“rkid的事情我来说。再说了，你觉得要是我打算请律师，我还会一开始就把那些玩意儿扔在自己家门口吗？傻逼。”

我知道你也有点摸不着头脑，画面外的人显然也没有料到这种走向，“呃…那么你——”

“是用一把随便买的匕首，他也不值得那些值钱的玩意儿。三刀，最后一刀抹在脖子上，要我说，其实他要是反抗起来，我也没机会把他杀掉，你懂我意思吧，”他伸出手来比划了一下，“他比我高，还比我壮。馋嘴的混蛋。”

“所以说被害人并没有抵抗？”

“唔，”他发出了一个鼻音，接着缩了缩脖子，往四周看了看，轻声咒骂着这鬼地方可真够冷的。

“那么，在你行凶之后——”

“就那样，”他打断了问话，“就在他那个时髦的卧室里——”说到这里，他似乎突然来了兴趣，便自顾自地岔开了话题，“知道为什么会在卧室吗？因为他还他妈的以为我终于去找他打炮了呢，可把他乐坏了。”他几乎不眨眼地盯住了摄像头，这让我有点不适，你觉不觉得他似乎是在看我们？但他又窝回了椅子里，用他那懒洋洋的语调继续说了起来：“血流得到处都是，我懒得收拾，整理了一下自己就走了。”他一边做着手势，一边用最为平常的声音描述着这一切，几乎不像是在讲述发生在自己身上的事。

“有关这一点，昨天有目击者称你是第二天清晨6点左右从被害人家中出来的，你对此作何解释？”噢，搞砸了，谎言和真相混杂在一起最难分辨，不过这个老兄行凶的事情都能供认不讳，还有什么是不能说的？

他略显不自然地摸了摸鼻子，“也有可能，”他清了清嗓子，“我记不清了。”

对面的人没有接话，因为这是一个再明显不过的谎言，他自己也觉察到了这一点，这气氛可真够紧张的。

“行吧，”他放弃了，“行吧，我杀了他，然后呆在他家弹吉他。满意吗？”弹吉他？要不是我相信他在这种时候实在是没什么可以隐瞒的了，我一定会为这种事情的荒谬程度而笑出声来。不过，他和他兄弟都是玩乐队的，临死前弹吉他听起来好像也还不错？

“在你行凶的过程中，是否感到行动不受控制？”来了，这小子说不定是个公众人物，你知道吧，要是平常人早就不会废话了，现在都是这样，每个人都想尽力打探更多的事情。

他摇了摇头，啧，遗憾。

“你有没有服用过精神方面的药物？”

他突然冲着摄像机眨了眨眼——我肯定这是一个刻意的动作，他想做什么？

画面拉近了，我猜可能是为了留下一些面部表情的影视资料以便日后分析，你知道的，有钱人要是杀了人就爱用精神疾病什么的来开脱，不过这个老兄是做乐队的，手头应该也不会太宽松。

但话又说回来了，有钱没钱都取决于你的音乐够不够好，而不是——不是——什么来着？我记不清了，但你就信我这句话，摇滚的一切都是有关音乐的，我有资格说这种话，因为——我好像也写过歌，我写的歌都还挺不错的，好多人喜欢听呢，不过说实在的，你看着他们唱你那些毫无意义的瞎写的歌词，没有什么场景比这更有趣的了。

咱们跑题了，说这个老兄吧，之前提到他的乐队叫什么来着？估计也不是什么好乐队，要不然我肯定听说过。不过我很久不出门了，要是有什么新乐队我也不一定清楚。他还挺敢作敢当的。但是就杀自己的亲兄弟这件事情而言，那得看他兄弟是什么样的人，你懂我意思吧。

屏幕里有了新的动静，“加拉格先生，在作案动机这方面——”

他很罕见地没有用讥讽的语调迅速回答，而是直勾勾地盯着摄像头，这很奇怪，就好像是他在试图和屏幕外面的人交流一样，不过话说回来，你有没有觉得这张脸有点眼熟？镜头拉近了不少才能看清他的脸，虽然画质不太清晰，但我很肯定我在哪里见到过他。

“是他杀了自己，”我觉得他几乎是透过屏幕看着我，一字一顿地说出了这句话。“他早就死了，我只不过是又一次替他收拾烂摊子。”

他是这么想的？这很有意思，也很疯狂。但我觉得有点眩晕，或许你得帮我把桌子上的药片拿点过来——管它什么药片，这玩意儿就跟我九十年代和——和那个人一起吸粉一样，先全部吞下去再说。

“没有别的办法，只有这样的结局。” 

我虽然挺欣赏他的，但这种论调令人生厌，我说过我不——

“你不相信宿命论，但你也会继续这么做。”

他用一种近乎悲悯的眼神看着——我，就好像他知晓一切，无力改变也不愿改变，于是干脆坐在一边看着所有事情再次发生。就好像长久以来松松散散铺在我心里的某些种子突然被他覆上了一层泥土，从无形之中开出花来。就好像过去的一切欢呼声都不可耳闻，更像是扭曲的宿命为即将到来的精彩戏码而忍不住发出的嘲弄。

眩晕感让我忍不住狠狠地敲了敲自己的脑袋，但疼痛并没有如期而至，这还挺让人沮丧的，对吧？我索性躺了下来，脏兮兮的地毯上扔满了烟头，酒瓶碎渣，应该还有不小心掉落的药片——你没法控制住自己颤抖的手。我侧躺着看着屏幕，突然觉得这个视角无比熟悉。

原来这两盘录像带我已经看过无数遍了。

最后的画面定格在他那张让我无比恐惧的脸上，我的确见过他，就在我的镜子里。


End file.
